The Western Cook
The Western Cook 'is a cook from the ''Tom and Jerry cartoon "Posse Cat" (his only known appearance). He is the owner of the Western version of Tom Cat and a Cook Shack store. He is voiced by legendary voice actor Stan Freberg who voiced in a lot of cartoons. Personality The Cook has a thick drawly southern accent and is very strict on his pets. He is very kind and loving to his pets but is often angry with Tom for not being able to catch pests such as Jerry. Appearance He has black hair, a mustache/beard and wears a chef hat, blue shirt, green collar, orange scarf, blue pants, two guns, white socks, and brown cowboy boots. Like most humans from the early cartoons, his head is rarely shown. We only see it at the very end when he's chasing Tom. Biography In Posse Cat, the cook is cooking up a turkey roast one day on a lovely morning but sees Jerry mouse lasso a spicy sausage roll and pull it into his mousehole. Tom sniffs and sees the sausage being pulled in the mouse hole but decides to not do a thing about it. Enraged with his pet for failing to catch Jerry because of laziness the Cook rings his triangle bell to summon Tom. Since the ring to Tom means that it is time to eat dinner, Tom runs up with silverware and plates. The cook realizes that Tom does not have any problem to obey or show respect to him when it is time to eat and gives a rant about how Tom is lazy and how from then on his meals will depend on if he does his job in keeping Jerry out of the shack: "'''Boy you sure don't have ana-trouble hearing when it's time a eat do you? I am sure ya want a nice juicy turkeh-y leg? Mashed taters? Some giblet' gravy? Lotsa gravy? Well you ain't gettin' no dinner! And you Know why??! That's why! When you get rid of dat varmint ya can eat and not before...now git goin'!" He then sends Tom away by firing but purposely missing gunshots. He then continues his work and prepares more food. However, Jerry secretly rings the triangle by pushing a rake nearby which make it ring causing Tom to think that the Cook has changed his mind and has prepared dinner for Tom. When Tom arrives with silverware and plates, the cook having tricked by Jerry and ignoring the triangle ringing angrily repeats his word: "'I said no dinner 'til ya catch dat mouse!"' He then sends Tom away with gunshots again and then decides to take a nap. While he is sleeping, Jerry puts the cook's hand in a sandwich and again rings the triangle. When Tom comes, he sees the sandwich with the cook's hand and takes a bite into it. The cook yelps in pain and sends Tom away with gunshots again. Then Tom tries to lasso Jerry to him but misses and ends up lassoing the turkey roast. Tom tries to pull on the turkey thinking it is Jerry, but the Cook holds onto the turkey as it is pulled to Tom. For Tom who realizes what he has done; and for the cook thinking that Tom is cheating on their deal, the cook again sends Tom away with gunshots. Tom then mocks the cook and tries to drink some water from the hose but all the injuries Tom has received during the fight with Jerry, causes the water to drain out of Tom's body. Later the cook sees Tom shooting Jerry with a pistol and the cook realizes that Tom is obeying. Unaware that this was planned out by Tom and Jerry to cheat on their deal and technically be allowed to get his dinner, the Cook praises Tom and gives him dinner. Minutes later the cook is cleaning up dishes when Tom in another battle with Jerry, ends up flying a burnt fiery brander into the Cook's rear. The cook screams in pain and jumps in the air. Now seeing Tom as a traitor, the Cook furiously chases him off with gunshots not going easy on his pet. This is the last and only appearance of the cook so far in Tom & Jerry. Gallery The Western Cook gives Tom some dinner.jpg| The Western Cook is holding his gun.jpg The Western Cook is sleeping.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters